The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yogwendolyn’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gainesville and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made in March, 2001 in Gainesville, Fla., of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Atlantico, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,606, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Tracy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,609, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in September, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive floret coloration and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since January, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.